Different ( Traduction )
by Uzu-kurama
Summary: Chaque Halloween , depuis sa petite enfance, Harry Potter écrit une lettre à ses parents . Mais cette année , quelque chose était différent … Cette histoire se passe pendant sa seconde année à Poudlard. OS, TRADUCTION


**Résumé:** Chaque Halloween , depuis sa petite enfance, Harry Potter écrit une lettre à ses parents . Mais cette année , quelque chose était différent …

 _Cette histoire se passe pendant sa seconde année à Poudlard._

 **Disclaimers:** Je ne possède pas le monde d'HP ( tristesse ) il appartient à la merveilleuse J-K Rowling. Cette fiction n'est également pas la mienne, ( elle est à

MYRAMCQUEE ) je ne fais que la traduire.

 _ **Note :** Cette histoire est ma première traduction que je fais et que je poste, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience et j'ai du sûrement faire quelques fautes , je m'excuse pour ce désagrément. Vos critiques sont la bienvenu ^^ _

_**ps :** Je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation de MYRAMCQUEE pour traduire sa fanfic, mais je vais quand même poster cette traduction. Si j'obtiens une réponse négative de l'auteur, je supprimerais l'histoire du site ._

* * *

 _Chères Papa et Maman ,_

 _Une autre année vient de se terminer, comme le temps passe vite !_

Non..

Harry grimaça et secoua la tête en rayant son parchemin. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de plonger une nouvelle fois sa plume dans l'encre.

 _Papa et Maman,_

 _Je n 'arrive pas à croire que cette année soit déjà fini . Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Vous ne me croirez jamais ._

Non, non , **NON.**

Frustré, Harry jeta une nouvelle fois son morceau de parchemin dans la poubelle, déjà remplit de multiples essais .

Pourquoi trouvait-il tout ce processus si difficile ?

D'aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir , Halloween avait toujours été la même routine :

Sa journée se passait tranquillement, et le soir, il dînait en compagnie de ses amis dans la grande salle. Puis, une fois seul , Harry a toujours voulu s'asseoir pour écrire une lettre à ses parents défunts.

Pour les autres enfants de son âge , Halloween se résumait à courir pour faire des récoltes de bonbons et à se gaver de dragées citrouilles .

Mais pour Harry, qui n'avait pas de réels souvenirs de ses parents, cette journée était son moment familial, sa tradition, et il prenait soin de la respecter.

Mais cette année, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots .

Cette année, quelque _chose était différent._

Il est vrai que le ton de ses lettres changeaient énormément au cours des âges .

De ses gribouillages d'enfants qu'il faisait dans son placard, jusqu'aux récits excités qu'il avaient écrit l'année dernière, lorsqu'il détaillait les aventures qu'il avait eu avec ses nouveaux amis et leur rencontre avec l'énorme Troll des montagnes qu'ils avaient combattu quelques heures après leur arrivée à Poudlard , ses lettres avaient été bien remplit .

Surtout celle-la, Poudlard, Hedwig , son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch , son Nimbus 2000, Ron, Hagrid, les cours de potions , ceux de défenses contre les forces du mal...

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas cette année , il avait à peine écrit une phrase .

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'idées, il avait pleins de souvenirs passionnants , et sa 2ème année à Poudlard avait été aussi mouvementé que la première . C'est juste que …

 _Quelque chose était différent._

Mais quoi ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'Harry regardait toujours le morceau de parchemin devant lui, comme si les mots allaient apparaître par magie .

Pourquoi était-ce soudainement si difficile ? Dans le passé , c'était la tâche la plus facile au monde ...

Qu'avait-il d'autre ? _Qui_ avait-il d'autre ? Harry n'a jamais pu aller chez lui après l'école pour raconter à ses parents sa journée , et ça ne faisait pas partit des choses dont les Dursley s'occupaient . Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de hiboux à ses parents de Poudlard , discuter avec eux à travers la cheminée, ou retourner chez lui pour Noël comme le faisaient les autres élèves.

Ces lettres avaient été les seules choses qu'il avait, le seul moyen qu'il possédait pour parler à ses parents, permettant à tout ses sentiments qu'il avaient mis en bouteille, de déborder sur la page, en vagues de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles .

Il avait besoin de ces lettres … Il en avait besoin...

Soudain , une voix profonde et soyeuse provenant du couloir sortit Harry de ses pensées .

« Harry ? Le dîner est prêt . »

 _Bien sûr !_ Qu'il était stupide...

Mettant son dernier morceau de parchemin dans la poubelle, Harry replaça le couvercle de son encrier et se leva .

« J'arrive papa.»

 ** _Oui, cette année , quelque chose était définitivement différent ._**

 ** _Cette année , Harry James Potter avait une famille, ou plus exactement un père qui n'était qu'autre que son professeur de potion,_**

 ** _Severus Snape._**


End file.
